White Flag
by ScandinavianTrash
Summary: Italy wants to prove himself to Germany, but he just can't seem to impress the other. Germany wants to confess his love, yet he doesn't know how to. Russia and Belarus ruin the mood. One-shot; GerIta :D


**Summary: Italy wants to prove himself to Germany, but he just can't seem to impress the other. Germany wants to confess his love, yet he doesn't know how to. Russia and Belarus ruin the mood.**

 _Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Hidekaz Himaruya, so there is no realistic way I can own Hetalia._

* * *

It was another morning of training with Germany during the World Wars. Japan had already finished his part of the training and went back to his home, leaving only Italy with Germany. Right now, they were working on speed by running.

'I have to run faster,' the worn-out Italian thought, 'or else Germany will become angry!' However, the auburn-haired man was exhausted from the strenuous training, so he stopped to regain his composure. The curl on the left side of his head was drooping a little and his thin body was sweating under his uniform.

As he was catching his breath, Germany went over to him and yelled loudly, "Italy! You have to run the rest of the laps or you won't get any food for the rest of the day!" Italy jumped up in fright, and started running at top speed to be able to finish the laps. 'Why is Italy motivated by the prospect of food?!' Germany thought, running after the Italian.

Italy, in reality, had run away because of a completely different reason. He disliked it when Germany yelled at him, since every time he yells, Italy thinks that Germany hates him. He tried not to cry as he kept running.

Germany didn't hate him, but just the opposite. He loved the sweet and bubbly Italian. The only reason he was so strict was because he wanted to help him be able to survive when in a battle.

After the training session had finally ended, Italy went back to his house to change back into his usual attire made up of a blue military uniform with a black shirt, tie, and brown boots. He looked over to one of his larger white flags, and an idea suddenly popped into his head. 'Maybe if I show this to him, he'll be happier with me!' Italy thought excitedly. He had remembered that he forgot to show Germany it before. He grabbed the flag and went on his way to Germany's abode.

Germany was changing out of his own training clothes, and didn't have anything covering his torso at the moment, revealing his toned muscles, including chiselled six-pack abs and bulging biceps. His blonde hair that was normally slicked back had fallen on his face during the training session.

He heard a knock on the door, so he quickly finished dressing back to his jade green uniform and black boots and and opened it. On the other side of the door was Italy, who was apparently holding a large white flag. "What do you want, Italy?" He asked.

Italy promptly replied energetically, "Germany! I wanted to show you something before but I forgot about it but now I remember it and now I'm gonna show it to you~!" Italy started fiddling with the white flag that he was holding. Germany, however, thought that Italy was just being his useless self again.

Angrily, he screamed, "Italy! Why would you want to show me the very thing that I am forever yelling at you for creating?!" His piercing blue eyes looked as if they could stab someone when he glared at Italy.

Italy blanched and he ran away from Germany while carrying his white flag, tears daring to fall. He ran quite far, far enough to reach the end of the city they were in and into a forest. At this point, Italy slowed down from his running and realised that the tears had started spilling down his cheeks. 'I-If only I didn't h-hate fighting and war, Germany wouldn't think I'm so weak...' He thought, sulking.

It was then that he realised that he was utterly lost in the woods. Suddenly Italy got an idea. He decided to call Japan on his cellphone, but he saw that there was no reception. 'Oh no,' he thought, 'I have to stay calm and find my way back.' He started to walk back in the direction opposite to him, and ended up finding a road that led to an area that got his phone's reception bars high enough to be able to make a call.

Italy wanted to call Germany, yet decided against that idea, assuming that the German was still angry with him. He then decided to call Japan. While he was dialling the number, Italy started walking on the road. He heard the dial tone for a split second, before Japan had pocked up his home phone.

"Hello, Honda Kiku spea-" was all he heard from Japan, before he stopped walking when he heard a twig snap from behind him. He heard a muffled voice that sounded foreign.

Almost automatically, he took the flag part of the white flag, the one he wanted to show to Germany, off, unsheathing a long, double-edged sword that was a gift from his grandfather, The Roman Empire. He has exceptional sword-fighting skills, yet rarely put the skills to use from his fear of fighting and war.

When he heard the familiar "kolkolkol," Italy knew exactly who it was. 'Oh no! I have to fight back!' He thought. He really didn't want to show his true fighting abilities. Italy heard a laugh from Russia, and saw the Russian take out is metal pipe when he emerged from behind a tree.

* * *

Germany, still in the same clothes he had on earlier, had been pacing around with his for a while now, worried about what had happened to his Italian friend over the past eight hours. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, "Why did I tell like that?!" while still furiously walking back and forth in his household. He looked down to the watch on his wrist and saw how much time has gone by.

Enough time had gone by that Italy had missed out on lunch. He never misses a meal. Germany took out his cellphone from his pocket and immediately dialled Japan. Just like the Asian nation to do, The third Axis Powers member had answered the call before the third ring even sounded. "

"Hello?" Japan asked politely through his household's phone. "Honda Kiku speaking." Japan had used his human name, unsure whether the person on the other line was a human or a nation. He wondered why someone would be calling him at all today. Then, he heard Germany's voice.

The German asked Japan, "Is Italy there?" He thought that Italy had spent his lunchtime with the Japanese man. After all, no matter the situation was, Italy always appeared for a meal. Except now, apparently.

There was a pause before Japan spoke up, saying, "No, he is not here, Germany." Germany had thought nothing of the pause, asking, "Do you know where he might be?" This time there was a much longer pause.

Germany started to get suspicious by the pauses that Japan was making in the call. Japan then replied, with what Germany assumed was reluctance, "I think I know." Germany, confused, asked, "What do you mean by "I think?""

The Japanese man replied, "He called at around 8:30 and as I was formally greeting him, since I didn't know if the caller was a nation or a human, I heard some commotion and what sounded to be Russia."

Germany sighed and said angrily, "Just fucking wonderful! Now I have to save his useless ass-" He was interrupted by the Japanese man who surprisingly shouted through the phone, "Germany!"

The German was shocked on how polite Japan had just shouted. Japan continued, "Italy told me didn't want you to know and for no one to help him since he wanted to prove that he was brave and useful?" He ended his sentence confused on what Italy meant by that. However, Germany knew why Italy had said that.

He thought, 'Italy was trying to prove himself because I yelled at him!' Germany realised he was still on a call, so he told Japan that he was going to go to what direction he last saw Italy go and hun up before the Japanese man could tell him otherwise.

* * *

After about 30 or so minutes, Germany found the location where Italy and him had been training at and saw the pathway Italy went when he saw shallow boot-prints leading into a forest. As he followed the footprints, he found a long road leading to who knows where. On said road, however, he found what looked to be a white cloth and a large amount of blood on and around it.

'What the fuck did Russia do to him?!' Germany thought, worried for the Italian he secretly loved. There was a trail of blood, most likely Italy's, that led through a part of the road and back into the forest that continued on the other side of the road. As Germany trailed the trail, he found a single large house.

It was emitting a dark aura that seemed peculiar. The house was covered in moss, ivy clinging to the dirtied walls, indicating that it hadn't been inhabited in a very long time. However, the smoke rising from its chimney showed that Russia was there with Italy.

Germany quickly scanned the area for any cameras and traps, finding none. He tried to check the windows, yet all have been darkened over time that it is nearly impossible to see through. The only way to know if Italy is still alive now is to go into the house. He went to the front door, knowing that it is less likely for one to assume the enemy would walk through the front door instead of the back, the old hinges creaking loudly. The German hoped Russia was far enough into the house to have not heard him enter.

As he stepped inside, Germany heard his own feet make the old wood floor creak in agony, as if it was pleading to not be stepped on. He wondered why a house like this was in the forest in the first place, yet shook the thought off thinking that humans were just like that and that he should be focusing on rescuing his best friend and crush.

Germany carefully opened each door to create less noise and for Russia to not notice him if he found the room Italy or Russia was in. After going somewhat deeper into the large house, he found the room that Italy was kept in. The German entered the almost completely empty room to find Italy unconscious near a corner and his white flag's pole a few feet away. The Italian's arms were tied up with a white hair ribbon in case he attempted to escape whenever he would wake up.

Italy's clothes were tattered as if it went into a shredder, showing numerous blue-black bruises and large bleeding wounds. His head was down from a lack of consciousness and the curl that defied all laws of physics was slightly limp on his head of currently messy hair. Some dried blood looked like it had been pouring from the side of his head for a while before clotting. Italy's left leg was turned at an unnatural angle.

When Germany saw his Italian's current state, he thought, 'What did the blasted Russian do to him?!' He ran over to Italy, and tried to wake the smaller man up. After a few minutes, Italy regained his consciousness, barely.

As he was about to ask Italy what happened, Germany heard the sound of footsteps. It didn't seem like Russia, since there was a light sound of clacking on the floor instead of thuds. Russia can't be that light, so it must be someone else. Yeah, it was.

Belarus entered the room the same way Germany came in. Her long platinum blonde locks flowed behind her as she swiftly walked over to Germany and Italy. She took a bloody knife out of the pocket of her equally bloody white apron that's above her dark purple dress. She pointed the knife at the two. "You will not let the one who hurt my precious big brother escape, Germany!" She hissed, a dark purple aura forming around her.

'Wait, Italy managed to hurt Russia?!' Germany thought in shock. He has never seen Italy purposefully harm anything nor anyone. "What did Italy even do?" the German asked Belarus. He did want to know what happened to lead everyone to this.

Belarus' aura lessened, yet it was still there, and she lowered her still dripping knife. The Belarusian then started speaking of the events over the hours. "I was spying on big brother to keep anyone dangerous away from him, and then I saw him meet up with Italy who seemed to be on a phone call. I thought Italy was harmless until I saw that shithouse take off the cloth on his stupid white flag. He opened it up to reveal a fucking sword."

Germany then looked at the currently clothless flag pole. Upon closer inspection, the German saw a separation on what was apparently a sword. 'So that's what Italy wanted to show me!' He thought as he looked at the injured Italian who was barely awake. "Italy, I'm sorry for letting you get into this situation..."

"Ahem." Germany turned back to Belarus, who was slightly annoyed about Germany not paying attention to her explanation. "Anyways, this fot cow managed to beat Russia with some, thankfully not fatal, stabs to the torso after an hour. I then threw my knife at Italy which landed on his head and started beating him up when he fell. After stepping on his phone, I then dragged him and brother here to tend to brother and kill Italy afterwards."

By the end of the explanation, Germany was just about ready to kill the blasted woman for harming his love. However, looking down to the Italian he was holding, Germany realised that he had to tend to Italy first. Instead, the German just took out a Beholla Pistol that was strapped around his waist and shot the Belarusian near the chest area. Italy's amber eyes shot fully open at the deafening sound of the gun.

The injured Italian managed to say a few words, but they were slurred slightly since he only just regained his consciousness. "Germany, why did you fire?" Germany noticed that Italy had woken up completely, so he said, "Let's get out of here now."

Unfortunately, the Italian's left leg was broken, so he couldn't walk properly when he barely managed to stand up with his sword being used sort of like a cane. Germany, offered the smaller man some help, and Italy agreed. The two, after a few minutes, escaped the large house before Russia or Belarus could find them. Then, Germany and Italy headed back to Germany's house.

The way back to the German's abode took longer because of Italy's injuries, but the two got home after an hour. As soon as they got inside, Italy was lied down on Germany's red couch as said German went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

When he came back, Germany started off by tending to Italy's leg. Since the bone was broken and put in an odd position, it might heal wrong, so Germany applied pressure to put the bones back somewhat correctly. He never heard someone scream so loud in his life.

Italy was very sensitive when it came to injuries, but that hurt way too much. "Sorry, Germany... Please don't be mad! I didn't mean it-" Italy frantically started apologising to Germany, in fear that he angered the German more, but was stopped with a kiss to the lips.

Germany thought that he could distract Italy from the pain by kissing him, which worked. He was still unsure if Italy liked him back, though. That was proved wrong when Italy kissed back with passion. When the two were brought back to reality afterwards, both were extremely silent as Germany tended to the rest of Italy's injuries.

Needless to say, Russia and Belarus looked warily at Germany and Italy at every meeting from now on. Germany and Italy became an official couple, which everyone knew already, and some were happy that the two finally became a thing.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry if this fanfiction isn't very good or seems way too rushed at the end. It's my first fanfiction in literature-style ^^" Well, I tried so I hope you enjoyed :D Reviews are always welcome~**


End file.
